


Phone Sex

by DamensDimple



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamensDimple/pseuds/DamensDimple
Summary: In this story phone sex takes a whole new meaning





	Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steve jobs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=steve+jobs).



> Ronan is Ronan. He says he hates phones... but does he......(; ? (;  
> genderfluid character: they/them

It was love at first sight for Ronan. The dark, dark skin he'd run his fingers across, the smooth skin, the flawless exterior. They were beautiful. Others condemned their love- thought they'd never last but he knew... knew they were meant to be no matter what. Their souls were intertwined; one unable to exist without the other. People warned him not to hurt them too much but he knew his limits. He knew when to stop. They took it all with that quiet grace of which first attracted him towards them. Never once told him off for treating them as he did. Sure he was a bit too harsh with them sometimes but in the end, both of them knew that the one thing they loved the most was each other. The same way, sometimes they refused to acknowledge him for hours but it was fine- they worked through their problems in the end. They would stay up all night, he remembers. Talking, laughing, doing foolish things which meant the world to them. Until one day it all ended. Came to a sudden, screeching halt.

Ronan doesn't remember the exact moment, the exact second even though he thinks he should. Their hand slipped out of his and they fell, downdowndown. All those stairs and down onto their back. There should've been something, some sign that one of the greatest things in his life was over, but no. Just a subtle finality. He didn't know how to feel. It just ended too soon, too quick, too suddenly. It was never meant to be this way. They were supposed to watch each other grow old. Instead they just..... died. He never got to say goodbye to them properly and to this day that remains his greatest regret. Now Ronan sits here with the replacement for them, but it is nothing to Ronan. It will never mean what they once did to him. Then he realised .....did they not have a twin? His heart fills with joy as he began planning to win over their twin so he might have some semblance of the happiness he once did.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> who is ronan talking about?!?!  
> 1  
> find out in the next episode of soopernatural!!!!11!1!
> 
> xoxo  
> gg


End file.
